Akane Sakaki
Akane Sakaki '(小百合, Lily) is a Human residing inside Karakura Town and shes inside Yudai's class in Karakura High. It is revealed later that she is really the Ōin in human form, created by a mysterious Kidō spell by an unknown being.! Akane is a petite young girl appearing to be about 16 having long purple hair and light violet eyes. She wears her Karakura High uniform most of the time she is shown which consist of a basic school uniform with a green scarf and a white shirt, and a green skirt. While in soul or Ōin form she wears a short white kimono with a black nagajuban under it. The sleeves of her kimono are not as wide as those worn by most Shinigami and the upper parts of the sleeves are puffed. 'Appearance She wears a traditional wide black obi with a red cord fastening it, her shinigami form is very abbreviated as the hakama is absent, leaving her with a mini-skirt version of the kosode that is belted at the waist. 'Personality' Aggressive and decisive, Akane is a pragmatic person who appears cold and harsh. However, she has shown that she genuinely cares for those important to her, especially Yudai. She is extremely dedicated to be "The Ultimate Shinigami Queen" (Which is her wish even when she discovers shes not a soul or a human) and wife to Yudai, the first friend that she ever had. She firmly believes that Yudai is destined to become a Captain of the Gotei 13 when he returns, and believes her duty as his self-proclaimed girlfriend is train him extensively for it. She also has shown an empathetic side to her, when telling Aoi Ren that her family won't be happy if she continues killing people. 'Powers and Abilities' ﻿'Kido Expert:' Akane is considered a Kido prodigy, gaining a quick understanding of basic and advanced Kido rather quickly for someone so young. Her binding Kido is strong enough to cause Kenji Misaki trouble breaking out of it. She was also skilled enough to stick Kenji and Ken Susuki with a Kido net during their battle against Raziel to cause an explosion that didn't hit either of her friends. Even after four months of brutal training underMasaru Furinji, Kenji's kido skills still lagged behind Akane's. Skilled Healer: After Kenji and Ken snapped Yudai's sword, Akane easily healed their wounds and fatigue rather quickly. Captain Unohana also asked for her personaly when the 4th Division where short on number and needed skilled healers, even though Akane was only an Academy student. High Spiritual Energy: Although not fully shown as of yet, Akane has a high level of spiritual energy as observed by Masaru Furinji when he seen her with Kenji and Ken, who both have vast spiritual energy, and yet she was completely unaffected by their superior strength. Master Swordsmanship: Akane has some skill in swordsmanship, but her full prowess has yet to be revealed. However, she is able to train effectively against Kenji and Ken. Her attacks were shown to be fast and precise, as Kenji struggled against her precision and speed. She has also shown proficiency in blocking attacks. She has shown to block attacks from relentless attacks of the likes of Aoi Ren(albeit with effort) Flash Step Expert: Akane possesses quite a bit of skill in Shunpo and can easily keep up with Kenji and Ken during their training sessions. She will often participate in races with her friends accross the Seireitei, and often wins. *'Enhanced Speed:' Due to her small stature, Akane is quite lithe and tricky in her movements. She is very graceful in her movements and no movement is wasted. Expert Hakuda combatant: She has shownproficiency in this area. Using a number of kicks, with her hands to support her. She was able to fight Aoi Ren (an equally proficient martial artist) unarmed for a period of time. Plot A battle of survival 'Zanpakuto' Musouka no Kan (Dreamer's End) is the name of Akane’s zanpakuto and is sealed in the form of an average katana with light red hilt wrapping and black-as-night blade. The weapon has a square cross-guard that has slightly curved edges. Shikai Release: Musouka no Kan is released with the command Shatter and takes the form of a wooden staff similar Bankai: 'Not yet achieved. 'Background Akane became a Shinigami student who leave the soul society and and found their home in the human world. Later she become enrolled to the High School with Kenji Misaki and Ken Susuki and was present when the two snapped Yudai's sword in training. She helped Kenji and Ken fight the demon Raziel when he came seeking to kill Kenji. She fought until her Kido net trap was sprung, but was almost killed afterwards and was only saved by the timely arrival of Masaru Furinji. When Kenji and Ken are busy training, she gets accepted into the sakura work Shop, where she receives direct tutlage under Sakura Shirahama.